With the growing concern over global climate change as well as oil supplies, there has been a recent trend to develop various hybrid systems for motor vehicles. While numerous hybrid systems have been proposed, the systems typically require significant modifications to the drive trains of the vehicles. These modifications make it difficult to retrofit the systems to existing vehicles. Moreover, some of these systems have a tendency to cause significant power loss, which in turn hurts the fuel economy for the vehicle.
Thus, there is a need for improvement in this field.